


The Favorite

by mayazero



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Prince!Yuri, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pre-Relationship, Witch!Otabek, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: OtaYuri Week 2k17Day 3: Childhood or Future (I chose Childhood)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so sorry! This turned out more like something for 'First Times' instead of 'Childhood'....  
> huhuhu  
> Posted [here](http://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/157586535745/otayuri-week-day-3-childhood) too.

The first time Otabek met Yuri was at the night of his tenth birthday.

He was holed up on his room, attention solely at the scene unfolding outside his windows where various people were walking along the streets dressed in all kinds of bizarre costumes, patiently waiting for his mother and aunts to finish their rituals so that they can finally celebrate both the start of Samhain and his birthday – a party his uncles were busy preparing for downstairs (he had once extended his help earlier, but was turned down when his mother’s oldest brother joyfully informed him that, as the birthday boy, he should fully take advantage of this wondrous occasion to do absolutely nothing – a notion that completely baffles him because how does the day of your birth relates to doing nothing?)

Hence why he was here on his room, eyes shining in fascination at the embarrassment (his mother’s words) humans had turned Samhain into, finding nothing really disgraceful about it.

He was particularly enraptured when he saw his most favorite dinosaur, the wonderfully purple Barney, running down the streets being chased by McDonalds that he hadn’t noticed he was no longer alone in his room.

 “Happy Birthday, my dear Beka.” The Queen of the fairies sweetly greeted, suddenly popping at the center of his room, spraying twinkling glitters of light all around – something that never fails to wonder the young witch.

Otabek flusteredly leaned away from the window to give the monarch a gracious bow. “Thank you for the greetings, your highness.” He replied, giving the floating fairy a delighted smile, receiving a giggle in return as the most powerful woman in the fairy kingdom flew towards his cupped hand.

For reasons that completely baffle the whole witch community (for the fairies never bothered to give them an explanation, as Otabek was the only witch they talked to – the two races never really talked to each other much out of trading insults, curses, and spells,) despite being one of their natural enemy, Otabek was loved by the fairy folk. Much to annoyance of his mother (and his father too, back when he was still alive,) there wasn’t really a day that passed by that their house wasn’t invaded by at least one of those twinkling winged creatures, bearing gifts for the house’s only child (it wouldn’t be until years later, when his mother finally decided to remarry, that he’ll be gifted with three annoying but very lovable sisters who, as expected, the fairies hated too.)

Otabek never had any problems with it though, and honestly couldn’t understand how the two races never got along. Contrary to the other witches’ various tales of the fairies, he found out that the stories weren’t really necessarily true – most of it being the victims of misinterpretations and misunderstandings – same with the fairies’ opinion of the witches. He stopped insisting otherwise though, as none really listened to him, too busy nurturing their hatred for each other to listen to reason.

Oh well, as long as they continue to treat him with kindness he has no other qualms.

“So, is that him? The witch the whole kingdom is so enamored with? I don’t see anything special about him.” Much to Otabek’s surprise, behind the Queen emerged a small flickering ball of light, darting all around him before going back to the Queen’s side.

The young witch couldn’t help the small wince that flitted on his face when the queen unceremoniously grabbed the ball of light, mercilessly shaking the child that it transformed to hard.

“Apologize now, brat!” the fairy monarch hissed, her always beautifully serene face distorting into something dangerously predatory, a perfect visual to her subject’s description of her angered face that one time Otabek asked because he couldn’t imagine the jolly queen ever getting angry. And even then he still doubted it, despite the detailed description.

Not anymore.

“Never!” the child cried after breaking out of the queen’s hold, flying far from her, giving Otabek a glare so lethal he would have been long dead if he was a normal human. But, as it was, he was a witch (and, not to mention, also blessed by the fairies,) so he merely felt a cold shiver down his spine, one that didn’t escape the notice of the queen.

“Yuri, get back here!” She shouted, merely receiving a tongue out as reply before the child disappeared with a puff.

The queen only sighed in exasperation and had two fingers massaging her temples.

Otabek, on the other hand, remained staring in wonder at the place the little fairy once floated at, finding himself fascinated at the very first fairy that hated him.

A first, indeed.

“I’m sorry about my son, Beka,” The fairy queen apologized, flying up to his face to gently pat his nose.

Otabek merely smiled at her. “No harm done, your highness. Don’t worry about it.”

“But still…” she sighed, cupping a hand to her cheek and frowning.

He decided it was a good time to change the subject and gently tugged at her puffy skirt saying, “On a different note, where’s my gift?”

And he let himself be dragged by the queen to a corner on his room where various gifts of varying sizes were piled, apparently coming from the other fairies. The rest of the night was spent with him opening the gifts with the queen beside him, gleefully studying his reactions to each one so that she can relay it to the senders. They only stopped when, hours later, the female witches had finally returned and Otabek’s mother had barreled into his room, having been notified by the males downstairs of the presence of a fairy hovering over her son, scowling on the hissing queen.

The next morning the queen had returned (much to, again, the annoyance of her mother,) towing her sulking son with her who had gritted out a reluctant apology under her deadly scowl.

That was when Otabek was formally introduced to Prince Yuri Plisetsky of the fairies. The creature who, years and years later, would surprisingly become the most important to his life (and vice versa.)


End file.
